You're Gone
by Crazee8tz
Summary: Angel leaves a pregnant Buffy alone. She takes time to refletc on past events and the future. Please r&r!!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Buffy or anything associated with it. The song "You're Gone" belongs to the great group of Diamond Rio.  
  
Rating: PG Summary: Angel leaves a pregnant Buffy alone and on her own, she reflects on the wonderful memories she and Angel have had.  
  
You're Gone  
  
By: Crazee8tz  
  
"You said you would be home 3 hours ago Angel!, you promised we would got out for dinner together" 23 year old Buffy Summers yelled as she followed her husband, Angel, down the long dark hallway of their Sunnydale apartment.  
  
"Im sorry Buffy but when I get stuck at work I get stuck at work, theres nothing I can do about it" Angel replied in an angry tone as he turned and stared at her.  
  
"It wasn't just tonight Angel, its every night, you come home smelling like liquor and other things and I don't know what your up to, we are a family Angel" Buffy said as she walked slowly over to him, her hand resting on her small protruding stomach.  
  
"well then I guess since you can't deal with the fact that I work, I'll just leave" he replied, his eyes burning Buffys as she looked at him. Neither of them moved, they stood stalk still.  
  
"You can't do that!" Buffy yelled as Angel turned on his heels and into their bedroom.  
  
"You are not the boss of me Buffy, you want to go and have a kid you can do that, me, I need to work I can't sit here and play daddy all afternoon when I could be out fighting or doing something else!" he yelled back as he turned and faced her, pressing her to the wall... "have I made myself clear?" he asked, tears rolling down Buffy's cheeks.  
  
"clear as glass" she replied letting out a sigh of relief when he pushed himself away from her and grabbed his large duffel bag, heading towards the front door.  
  
"Goodbye Buffy" he said as he slammed the door shut. Buffy started at it, hoping, that in like those movies on TV that he would storm back in, kiss her and things would be better, but he didn't. She sunk to the floor. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she placed a hand protectively on her stomach.  
  
I said hello I think I'm broken  
  
And though I was only jokin'  
  
It took me by surprise when you agreed  
  
I was tryin' to be clever  
  
For the life of me I never  
  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead  
  
You knew all my lines  
  
You knew all my tricks  
  
You knew how to heal that pain  
  
No medicine can fix  
  
"It'll be okay" she said to no one in particular. "At least I have you, we have eachother" she smiled as the life inside her gave a kick, responding to its mother. Buffy stood, picked up the telephone and dialed a number, it rang as she waited for an answer. "Hello?" the other line said.  
  
"Will...?" Buffy asked hoping it was her best friend who answered and not Tara.  
  
"yeah.. Buffy... whats the matter? You've been crying" Willow replied. Ever since Buffy had found out she was Pregnant Angel had... changed, no one knew why. Buffy had hoped it was just fear of the unknown, like she wasn't scared to have a child?  
  
"Can I come over?" she asked in almost a whisper, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Of course you can, whats wrong?" she asked, hoping what she was thinking wasn't what really happened.  
  
"he left...." Buffy said, dropping the phone, tears falling again.  
  
And I bless the day I met you  
  
And I thank God that He let you  
  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
  
And the good news is I'm better  
  
For the time we spent together  
  
And the bad news is you're gone  
  
Buffy knocked on the hard wood door, Willows friendly smile greeted Buffy, but it didn't help. Willow hugged Buffy as she sunk down to the floor crying.  
  
"What did I do wrong Will..?" Buffy asked sitting on her friends bed.  
  
"Nothing Buffy, he was just, he... he has problems Buffy, you did nothing wrong" Willow replied warmly, holding her friends hand.  
  
"Then why has he been so upset lately, every time he came home he just, he wouldn't even look at me, let alone touch me.  
  
"You didn't do anything Buffy, hes a vampire, he got the slayer pregnant, don't you think thats a little scary." Willow asked, before noticing what exactly she said Buffy broke down in tears... "Buffy I didn't mean it like that, there is nothing wrong with you, or the baby, you did nothing..." she replied hugging Buffy close to her.  
  
"I loved him so much..." Buffy said into Willows shirt as he tears slid along her rosy cheeks. She closed her eyes and thought back...  
  
2 YEARS EARLIER  
  
" Buffy, will you marry me?" Angel asked as he got slowly onto his knees, his whole body shaking, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"Angel, I... I don't know what to say.. I.." Buffy stammered for words looking at the beautiful ring that lay on her finger.  
  
" Say YES and make me the happiest man in the whole world..." Angel replied as he kissed her cheek, running his thumb along it wiping away a tear that was about to fall.  
  
"Yes... yes I WILL" Buffy answered. Angel got up, smiling as he lifted Buffy from the porch bench and swung her in a million circles.  
  
"I love you Buffy, I will always love you, no matter what happens" Angel said, covering Buffy's lips with his own.  
  
Buffy smiled... welcoming the kiss......  
  
"Do you, Angel take Buffy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked looking at the happy couple.  
  
"I do" Angel said looking into Buffy's green eyes.  
  
"And do you Buffy take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he asked again.  
  
"I do" she replied smiling at Angel, squeezing his hand.  
  
"well, by the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" The preacher said, closing his bible. Angel raised Buffy's veil looking her in the eye before pulling her in for a kiss, the organ started playing as Buffy and Angel walked hand in hand down the isle, Willow, Xander, Giles, Dawn and all the scoobies where there, friends and family wished the happy couple well.....  
  
Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
  
I was sinking you were rising  
  
With a look you caught me in mid-air  
  
Now I know God has His reasons  
  
But sometimes it's hard to see them  
  
When I awake and find that you're not there  
  
You found hope in hopeless  
  
Your made crazy sane  
  
You became the missing link  
  
That helped me break my chains  
  
Buffy shifted in Willow's arms as she sniffed wiping tears from her eyes.... the memories had just started to come back to her, Willow comforted her friend, holding her close as she slowly rocked her back and forth....  
  
"It'll be okay Buffy" Willow said as she noticed Buffy closing her eyes....  
  
5 MONTHS EARLIER.....  
  
" Angel, Im pregnant" Buffy said as she looked at him, his mouth had fallen open and he stood staring.  
  
"Pre.... Pr... Pregnant?" He asked, not sure if what she said was what he heard.  
  
"Yes, 14 weeks along.. the baby is fine, im fine..." Buffy said smiling at Angel.  
  
"We're going to have a baby?" he said running to Buffy as he spun her around in circles caressing her neck and cheeks.  
  
"yeap... your happy?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Very..." he said as they kissed...  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hmm" she replied as she looked down at Buffy.  
  
"Do you think Angel will be gone forever?" She asked, looking down at the bead spread.  
  
"I don't think he will" Willow replied, hoping it would put her friend at ease.  
  
"Thank you..." Buffy replied, drifting off to sleep..  
  
"Thats what friends are for" she said kissing her friend on the forehead. Willow slowly laid Buffy onto the pillows, covering her with a blanket before she walked slowly to her window, peering out into the midnight sky... "you're gone... " she said, knowing Angel would never hear it...  
  
Angel sat on the train, the noises of its wheels running over the tracks kept him awake... he peered out the window to the sky... "Im sorry Buffy... im gone..." he said, knowing she would never hear it... he closed his eyes... wondering what he had done... he quickly jumped from his seat and ran to the front of the train... "STOP THE TRAIN" he yelled..  
  
"Im sorry sir, I can't do that" the conductor said.  
  
"Do it!" he yelled as he unsheathed his fangs and bit the man... he quickly jumped from the train running in the opposite direction...... he looked up to the stars.... "Im coming Buffy" he said as he ran...  
  
And I bless the day I met you  
  
And I thank God that He let you  
  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
  
And the good news is I'm better  
  
For the time we spent together  
  
And the bad news is you're gone  
  
The bad news is you're gone  
  
To Be Continued.... maybe...  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this story its my first Fan Fiction so please R & R flame or not...doesn't matter to me.... 


End file.
